Similaridade
by Duda J. Granger
Summary: Eles se odiavam por não possuírem nada em comum. Não era? D/Hr


Similaridade.

29/03/13

Não ganho absolutamente NADA com isso, apenas o prazer de escrever sobre a maravilhosa série da JK.

**Resumo**: Eles se odiavam por não possuírem nada em comum. Não era?

O nervosismo tomava conta de mim e eu tentava manter a calma. O controle das emoções sempre fora a minha principal característica, mas quem não iria ter algumas arritmias momentos antes de ir para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts? Na realidade, desde que eu coloquei minhas mãos naquela _bendita_ carta.

Minha mãe se espantou com o fato de que eu me permitira extravasar os sentimentos pela primeira vez em anos. Não era do tipo de pessoa que deixava os outros saberem o que eu estava sentindo, até porque ninguém tinha absolutamente nada a ver com isso, mas minha mãe sempre soubera o que se passava em minha cabeça, mesmo quando eu tentava ao máximo esconder isso dela.

Era com ela que eu me permitia rir e sair um pouco do rígido regime que eu me empunha. Porque, oras, eu precisava de respeito e admiração nas coisas que eu fazia; e a única coisa que me permitia ter isso era me esforçando ao máximo, vencendo os outros.

Se isso era imposição dos meus pais? Sim, é claro que era. Eles sempre deixarão bem claro que a nossa família sempre foi respeitada por diversos fatores, e desde cedo eu vinha cumprindo minhas obrigações. Mas se eu gostava menos deles por isso? Não mesmo. Eu tinha orgulho. Eu me orgulhava inteiramente do modo como meu pai era inteligente e conseguia resolver seus problemas com extrema facilidade, mesmo que muitas vezes suas opiniões tenham me atrapalhado e até mesmo me prejudicado. Eu me orgulhava de possuir o sangue dele.

Adentrei no expresso de Hogwarts e pus-me a caminhar por entre as pessoas tomando o máximo de cuidado para não me esbarrar em ninguém, o que era uma tarefa extremamente difícil em vista da quantidade de pessoas conversando nos corredores. Acreditava que conseguiria chegar em uma cabine sem dar um esbarrão em nenhuma pessoa e como eu me enganei; trombei em um corpo e o olhar que eu recebi em resposta foi de tanta irritação que me perguntei como uma pessoa conseguia possuir esse _meu_ olhar de desgosto. Sorri com esse pensamento e recebi um pequeno sorriso de volta. Ora, parece que nem todo mundo possuía o meu mau humor.

Mirei aqueles olhos, tão diferentes dos meus, e me perguntei como uma pessoa podia não ter nada de parecido com ninguém que eu já havia visto. Passei por ela e me dirigi a cabine, instintivamente olhando para trás antes de entrar: supreendentemente estava recebendo um olhar de volta.

Me joguei nos bancos e vi um grupo de pessoas usando emblemas amarelo e pretos e me lembrei_: lufa-lufa. _Ri internamente com esse pensamento pois tinha a máxima certeza de que lá seria a ultima casa que entraria. Obviamente já possuía minha casa preferida, mas acreditava que a corvinal não era de tão mal. Inteligência era uma coisa que eu presava, e muito.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Demoraria muito ainda até chegar a Hogwarts.

(...)

Encarava velho chapéu puído em cima do banquinho de madeira com um olhar de indagação. Aquilo nos selecionaria para as casas? Aquela viagem estava me espantando cada vez mais; encontrara o famoso Harry Potter e _insultara_ seu amigo. Será que mais alguma coisa me surpreenderia?

Olhei para os lados e encontrei o par de olhos que me encararão no trem. Eles me passavam uma dúvida que eu nunca havia possuído antes. Era impressão minha ou eles estavam tentando me decifrar? E isso era uma das coisas que mais me irritava_. Como alguém podia achar que tinha o direito de me encarar daquela forma?_ Trinquei os dentes forçando meu maxilar, olhando novamente para frente e sentindo o nervosismo crescer dentro de mim. Minha atenção só foi desviada quando ouvi aquela palavra que mudaria tudo: _sangue-ruim._

Encarei aqueles olhos novamente e eles estavam _assustados. _Talvez tão assustados quanto os meus pareciam estar. O menino ao meu lado ria da palavra que o outro proferira, sem perceber ou simplesmente se importar com o impacto que aquela palavra havia causado em mim.

_Sangue-ruim._

Mas isso era tão obvio, não era? Era obvio que todos percebiam isso. A fascinação pelo castelo, o brilho nos olhos vendo todas aquelas coisas, ouvindo as primeiras palavras mágicas. Sabia que todos ali possuíam surpresa no olhar, até porque era o primeiro ano de todo mundo, mas não era a mesma coisa; a mesma incredulidade e admiração. Era tão obvio que todos a minha volta naturalmente perceberam.

Fechei meus olhos respirando pesadamente e abri-os novamente, procurando aqueles olhos que me causavam um tremor inexplicável na espinha. Encontrei frieza no olhar, diferente do que havia presenciado no trem.

_Sangue-ruim_. Por que tinham que ter falado aquilo agora?

Era tão absurdamente obvio que encontraria pessoas desse tipo aqui, então porque eu me assustara tanto?

_Sangue-ruim_

Talvez pelo fato de não esperar presenciar isso tão cedo. Ou talvez _dele_, dos amigos _dele._

Respirei fundo. **Não**, não iria chorar. Não, não iria me importar. Aquilo era meu sonho e viveria e não importaria com ninguém naquele momento. Olhei para tras, encarando aqueles olhos e também transmitindo a mesma frieza que me encarava. Estavam gelados, talvez tentando transmitir a mesma coisa que eu tentava passar: não me olhe mais.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo nos encaramos, naquela briga silenciosa. Só sei dizer que no estante seguinte possuía o chapéu seletor em minha cabeça e ele pronunciava.

**GRIFINÓRIA.**

Então eu me dirigi ao banco e encontrei pessoas sorrindo para mim, olhares calorosos. Sorri de volta e suspirei aliviada, dando uma última olhada no garoto que agora se dirigia ao outro lado do salão. Não, eu viveria esse sonho. E a última coisa com que eu me importaria era com um par de olhos _cinzas _me encarando. Mesmo que aquilo fosse a tarefa mais difícil que eu enfrentaria em Hogwarts.

**N/A: É isso gente :)' Ela não ficou extamente da forma como eu esperava, mas eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fanfic que mostrasse o TANTO que o Draco e a Hermione são parecidos. Obviamente, algumas coisas eu 'criei' e outras que mostram ainda mais essa semelhança não se encaixaram no contexto da fic, mas quem tiver interesse, é só procurar no google que existem diversas páginas (principalmente em inglês) que mostram mais claramente essa semelhança.**

**Comentem, por favor! Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando :)'**

**Beijos, Duda xxx**


End file.
